worldofwar_htiffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Razgriz Ghost/My Campaign Idea
This is my campaign. It cannot be used as an entry for my competition, and cannot be copied. Main Characters USMC Player - Misfit | Minor injuries on M5 | Shot down on M6 - Bailed out successfully | Shot down on M7 - Bailed out successfully | Hit by earthquake on M10 | Used in all missions | Hit by V-BIED on M9 - Still operational | Destroyed by V-BIED on M15 - Bailed out safely. Gecko 1 and 2 - Crew members of a B-2 Spirit | Shot down M6 - Bailed out successfully. Copperhead 1 and 2 - Crew members of F/A-18F Super Hornet. Falcon | Hit by earthquake on M10. Chaffee | Headshot on M10 - Mild Injuries - Recovers by M12. Vipre | Killed by V-BIED on M9. Bolt - Random US Marine Situation "It was determined by a scout. The SLEF was now waging a battle against the world." : -Gecko 2, while moving to his plane. The SLEF, which stands for Seeking Liberation in Every Fight, is a new organisation which no longer fits its name. The Allies discovered a horrifyingly devastating weapon - a nuke more than twice as powerful as the Tsar Bomba. A US Marine Squad was sent to investigate the construction site by flying in a squadron of specially-adapted SR-71C Blackbird aircraft to scout where the bombs - or its parts - may be. Date and Time Zone The starting date is March 21st 2036, as is mission 1. Plot V1: A group of US Marines move into their spy planes and prepare for take-off. You are looking at the control tower, and give a thumbs-up. Afterwards, the pilot starts taxiing, and the video ends. M1: You're the co-pilot of an SR-71C Blackbird. After your pilot takes you to the target area, you use the system camera to take pictures. After a high-quality zoom-in with the camera, you discover a nuclear warhead - with the word "SLEF" on the side. There are several people there, attaching parts to it. One of them looks up, and discovers your position. Then, an enemy MiG-29 comes and starts shooting missiles at you. Your goal is to use your flares as required to until the pilot can escape. V2: Using the cockpit view, your pilot lands the plane and taxis to the parking area. M2: You are airlifted by a C-130 Hercules to a battlefield along with Falcon, Chaffee and Vipre. The task is to try to slow down the construction of the nuke. You parachute down with your squad, and start searching for a control system area. You reach one, and shoot the controls until they explode. The guards are alerted by this and your squad starts shooting them. An enemy transport vehicle starts escaping with the parts of the nuke that are ready, and you find a captured LAV-25. After reaching it, Vipre takes the drivers seat, and you take the gunners seat. Your goal now is to try and protect the vehicle until it reaches the SLEF transport. However, the SLEF transport is too quick, and gets away. In disappointment of this happening, though in a bit of achievement of taking back a vehicle, Falcon contacts an observing V-22 Osprey, and Vipre drives the LAV into it, ending the mission after you get out of the gunner seat and into a seat. M3: While in the LAV-25 again, there is suddenly a shaking, a very heavy shaking. You go up to the gunner seat to investigate, and find that the V-22 Osprey had been shot at in the bottom of the fuselage by a SAM. After another airdrop, you have to support a group of M1A2 Abrams MBTs to destroy all remains of the control systems, and everything that defends against it. This time, you also have access to BGM-71 TOW missiles to destroy enemy vehicles. Once all vehicles and turrets are destroyed, an Osprey comes to pick you up again. V3: A V-22 Osprey takes Misfit and Falcon to a suspect site. M4: You are airdropped to a construction site suspected to be in use by the SLEF. You have to investigate, and destroy anything if necessary. If you are noticed, you will fail the mission. Afterwards, you have to get to the top, and place a beacon marking that you found out that it was really a nuke-construction site. Afterwards, you have to evacuate, still making sure you're not spotted, and then an M/C-130 will drop an MOAB on it. Afterwards, you are ambushed by more SLEF soldiers, who capture you and Falcon. M5: While captured, you see that the lock is, for some reason, a combination lock. After making random guesses in the combination, you eventually unlock the door. You and Falcon escape, making sure not to be spotted. Afterwards, there are SLEF tanks blocking the exit to the door. While you look for a javelin, one of the guards spots you. To escape, you jump off the watch tower you're currently in, recieving minor injuries on the landing. Falcon helps you up, and you realise that there's a Javelin. You pick it up, and destroy the tanks. You then escape from jail. However, you realise that a Mil-24 Hind has discovered you, and is shooting at you. You have to stay in cover, and move as the helicopter gunship turns round. Afterwards, you grab a stinger left in an abandoned LAV-25 and shoot at the Hind, but it dumps flares, confusing the Stinger missile, which was the last one in the tube. You wait for several minutes until the gunship loses you, and then evacuate. V4: A C-130 searches for you, and finds you. It then lands in the area, and you and Falcon enter the Hercules. M6: You're a passenger of a B-2 Spirit. After an AA gun destroys the bombing controls, you have to move to the bomb-bay and use your javelin to destroy enemy tanks. The B-2 spirit then gets hit badly on the left wing and then spins out of control. Gecko 1 ejects safely, but the ejection seat for Gecko 2 fails, and you and him eject from the bomb bay instead. M7: A bomber is suspected to be approaching an aircraft carrier, so you are transported by S-3 Viking to the carrier. You then board an F/A-18E Super Hornet, and start intercepting bandits. While approaching the bomber, it got destroyed. After moving back to the carrier, an enemy Su-33 unexpectedly intercepts your aircraft. You successfully eject and get rescued by a lifeboat. V5: A video showing the finding of both the crashed planes. M8: You have to try and capture the nuke, which is now finished. Heavy resistance, including tanks. Once you capture the nuke, the mission is complete. M9: A massive tank battle. You are the gunner of an M1A2 Abrams, and, on your own with Vipre as the gunner, try to destroy the enemy T-90 Black Eagles. Then, a V-BIED comes and damages the tank, but not destroying it. However, another comes and destroys the tank, killing Vipre. V6: The USA starts dismantling the nuke, and then gives thanks to all the US Marines in the war. M10: The USA finds out that there is one more nuke which is still intact and ready for detonation. You go there, and there are already lots of Allied vehicles from different countries. You are transported to a Weapons Centre in the city, but a SLEF bomber is already in the air. Chaffee gets headshot, though he survives. You move him in, but the SLEF bomber detonates the second nuke approximately 5 miles away, causing an earthquake in the city, and the Allies evacuate. A brave Osprey pilot moves in to you and your squad, and picks you up. The city then gets destroyed, after which some helicopters move in, even through the fallout zones, to rescue the remaining soldiers trapped in the city wreck. M11: In a U-2 Dragon Lady, you have to search for any remains of the nuke which could still be active. However, there are no bandits this time. V7: While in the U-2, you spot 99942 Apophis. In a rush, you fly back to the USA. The president says that the asteroid has a 1 in 250,000 chance of hitting Earth this day, April 13th. M12: You have to use the remaining nuke and use TV-Guidance to hit 99942 Apophis in the right place, to knock it off course. Category:Blog posts Category:Campaign